Palace Sky
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah malaikat yang tersesat di bumi. Sasuke cantik, indah, dia sempurna, tapi dia juga misterius./"Kau boleh tinggal disini jika kau mau,"/"Aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang Sasuke,"/ NARUFEMSASU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Palace Sky © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : FEMSASU. AU. OOC. DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertahankan gerbang depan! Musuh sedang berusaha membobol benteng pertahanan. Dimana para pemanah? Kau, cepat panggil pasukan dalam untuk segera bergabung kesini. Dan kau, Katakan pada Yang Mulia Baginda Raja bahwa kastil tiba-tiba diserang oleh sekumpulan Demon berjenis Chimaera."

DUARRR! DUAARRR!

Ledakan disekitar benteng gerbang mulai menyalak lagi. Para pasukan yang panik mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya mampu bertahan dan menyerang seadanya. Dari dalam kastil para pasukan pemanah berbondong-bondong membawa busur dan ratusan anak panah. Mereka menempati posisi dari segala sudut benteng kastil, melakukan serangan balasan juga memperkuat squad pertahananan yang sudah mulai kelimpungan. Balada-balada lain yang baru ikut bergabung juga turut andil dalam pertarungan itu.

Seorang malaikat berambut coklat gelap, berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan istana. Tepat didepan kursi kebesaran seorang pemimpin dengan kibaran sayap putih berkilau, ia menunduk hormat. Meski dalam suasana genting sekalipun, penghormatan pada Sang Baginda Raja tetaplah nomor satu.

"Lapor Yang Mulia Raja, saat ini kastil sedang diserang oleh sekelompok Demon Chimaera. Para squad keamanan dan pertahanan sedang melancarkan serangan balasan untuk mempertahankan benteng depan, kami menanti perintah selanjutnya dari Anda Yang Mulia."

Malaikat bersayap terang itu berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa para Demon akan melakukan tindakan tiba-tiba senekat ini. Tapi mengingat pemimpin makhluk bar-bar itu adalah seorang Basilisk licik, maka tidak heran kalau mereka akan melakukan cara curang dengan menyerang kastil langit pada malam hari.

Dengan penuh ketegasan dan sedikit raut panik yang tidak terlalu kentara, ia memerintahkan untuk menambah pasukan tempur dengan memanggil para Unicorn, Sentaurus, Pegaxus, dan juga makhluk suci yang sudah terikat kontrak dengan para kaum langit ribuan tahun yang lalu, makhluk legenda yang telah terancam punah, burung Poenix.

Selama menunggu bala bantuan datang, Sang Raja memerintahkan salah satu prajurit memanggil Putera Mahkota untuk segera menghadap padanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena Sang Putera Mahkota sendiri sudah terbangun sejak tadi untuk menyiapkan segala persiapan tempurnya. Ia tahu kastil sedang diserang, dan bunyi ledakan besar didepan benteng depan cukup keras untuk membangunkan para penghuni istana langit.

"Hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja. Saya menghadap sesuai perintah dari Baginda," ucap Sang Putera Mahkota dengan segala hormat. Tubuh tegap malaikat bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung itu berlutut penuh wibawa. Garis wajahnya yang tegas sedikit mengeras ditengah kekacauan yang ada disekitar istana. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa malaikat tampan itu juga merasa cemas memikirkan nasib para pasukan serta rakyat yang berada disekitar benteng pertahanan depan.

"Anakku Itachi, Sang Putera Mahkota, Keadaan kastil kita saat ini sedang kacau, Aku ingin kau pergi ke ruang bawah tanah tempat adikmu berada. Ungsikan dia ketempat yang aman sampai keadaan kastil membaik dan para kaum langit memenangkan pertempuran ini."

Raut datar sang putera mahkota berubah cemas. Ia terlihat tidak menyetujui perintah raja, namun keadaan kastil saat ini memang sangat kacau, ditambah lagi mereka semua tahu apa yang diincar oleh para makhluk kegelapan itu selain puteri langit yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi, Otou-sama–"

"Ini demi kebaikan serta keselamatan Puteri, jika sampai Demon-Demon busuk itu berhasil menerobos masuk sebelum bala bantuan datang, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Istana langit akan hancur, dan kaum seraphim akan kehilangan seorang seraphine yang diramalkan akan menjadi cahaya penuntun ksatria suci."

Itachi tahu akan hal itu, adiknya adalah seraphine yang telah diramalkan sejak ribuan tahun lamanya. Kelahiran sang adik merupakan cahaya harapan untuk menyelamatkan bangsa malaikat dari para demon.

Sejak dulu kaum langit dengan kaum kegelapan selalu berperang, saling membunuh, menumpahkan darah, hanya untuk merebut kekuasaan serta menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Kaum kegelapan adalah kaum pengrusak, anak cucu iblis dan juga lucifer. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia jika raja kegelapan para demon berhasil meruntuhkan palace sky –tempat para kaum langit berada, menguasai seluruh dunia dan menyebarkan kegelapan, tapi hal itu masih bisa diselamatkan asal puteri seraphine tetap hidup dan membimbing ksatria suci yang menjadi simbol perdamaian juga penyelamat seluruh umat di dunia.

Walau berat, Itachi mengangguki perintah itu dan segera undur diri. Ia melihat sang raja yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya mulai memberikan beberapa instruksi pada para pengawal kerajaan dan ikut berencana untuk turun tangan langsung ke medan pertempuran.

Itachi berjalan kebelakang istana yang ternyata sudah berhasil di bobol oleh beberapa bangsa Troll. Makhluk-makhluk kotor tak berotak itu menerjang bala tentara kerajaan yang dengan sigap mengayunkan pedang serta senjatanya masing-masing. Itachi tak bisa tinggal diam, ia ikut menebas beberapa orang Troll yang menghalangi jalannya didepan, Itachi juga sempat menyelamatkan prajurit bawahaannya yang nyaris diterkam oleh makhluk itu.

"Ya-Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota," lafal salah satu prajurit yang baru saja diselamatkan oleh Itachi. Suaranya terdengar gugup, nafasnya tak beraturan, ia terlihat terpukul juga shock atas kejadian maut yang nyaris menimpa dirinya.

"Dimana Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu?" tanya Itachi tegas, kedua onyx hitamnya yang bersinar bagai mata elang menyapu bersih daerah sekitar guna menajamkan sedikit saja pergerakan dari para Troll bodoh yang berhasil ia tumbangkan.

"Ya-Yang Mulia Ra-Ratu langsung bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah ketika mendengar suara ledakan besar dari benteng depan Pangeran."

"Sasuke..." gumam Itachi lirih. Ia tahu alasan sang ibu pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Beliau pasti mengkhawatirkan puteri semata wayangnya yang masih diasingkan ketika tragedi belasan tahun terjadi. Ratu pasti berniat memastikan keadaan Sasuke dan juga melindunginya karena beliau tahu pasukan Underground akan datang untuk membawa Sasuke pergi.

"Pastikan beberapa prajurit menjaga pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah! Aku akan menemui Baginda Ratu juga Puteri."

"Ba-Baik Pangeran!" sahut prajurit itu tegas. Melihat pancaran tajam dalam sinar mata sang pangeran, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jadi gemetar.

Satu hal yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Peperangan kali ini tidak akan selesai hanya dalam beberapa malam. Mungkin akan terus berlangsung sampai salah satu kubu memastikan bahwa pihak lawan telah berhasil dimusnahkan. Atau mungkin sampai Puteri Seraphine yang ditakdirkan akan berdampingan dengan Ksatria Suci, berhasil tertangkap oleh pasukan Demon penguasa kegelapan.

Itachi mempercepat langkah kakinya menapaki kebun belakang istana yang dipenuhi berbagai macam pepohonan. Sesekali matanya tampak awas memerhatikan sekitar, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh lengah. Kastil saat ini sedang diserang. Bahkan sejak tadi ia tak berhenti mengayunkan pedang besarnya untuk menebas pasukan Underground yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya.

Tepat didepan sebuah tebing batu dekat pancuran air terjun, Itachi berhenti. Ia melirik kesekeliling, setelah memastikan suasana aman dan tidak ada iblis yang mengikuti dibelakang, ia merapalkan beberapa gerakan pada tangannya, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ditepi permukaan tebing. Secara ajaib keluar sinar terang berbagai warna dari tempat yang disentuh Itachi, menampilkan sebuah gambar pentagram dan semua itu berpendar hingga menyatu dengan alam.

Tak lama sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan gelap dengan lorong panjang yang cukup dalam. Itachi meraih sebuah obor dan menggunakan sihir apinya untuk menciptakan cahaya. Kaki jenjang nan gagah sang putera mahkota menapaki lorong gelap itu dan pintu yang ada dibelakangnya tiba-tiba saja menutup. Itachi berjalan tergesa-gesa, sedikit berlari dengan tangan kanan memegang obor menyala dan tangan kiri memegang pedang dalam posisi siaga. Dipenghujung lorong terdapat tangga curam yang mengarah ke ruangan paling bawah, ruangan tersembunyi dimana sang puteri seraphine berada.

Gema langkahnya menggaung disekitar lorong bawah, semakin lama tapakan kaki Itachi semakin cepat dan keras, nafasnya memburu, rasa khawatir membuncah hingga mengacaukan sistem kerja otaknya. Hilang sudah ketenangan dan kewibawaannya jika menyangkut dua orang wanita yang begitu dikasihinya, namun ketika ia membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang menampakan cahaya terang, Itachi lekas menghela nafas lega. Didepan sana, sang ratu dan puteri tengah berpelukan erat diatas ranjang. Meski ruangan bawah tanah terkesan tersembunyi dan juga dihadapkan pada lorong gelap dan tangga-tangga curam, tapi ternyata terdapat sebuah ruangan mewah layaknya kamar para anggota kerajaan. Disinilah tempat puteri diasingkan, dikurung sejak belasan tahun lamanya guna menghindarkannya dari mara bahaya juga para demon jahat yang mengincarnya.

"Okaa-sama, Sasuke, kalian baik-baik saja?" Suara dalamnya yang berat melembut seketika dihadapan dua wanita itu.

"O-Onii-sama!" pekik sang puteri –Sasuke, dengan helaan nafas lega dan segera menerjang sang kakak dengan pelukan erat.

"Syukurlah... Kupikir mereka sudah berhasil menemukan tempat ini, kukira mereka sudah membawamu pergi," ia berkata penuh panjatan rasa syukur. Dilepaskan dekapan itu, Itachi membelai wajah cantik Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke, kau harus tetap hidup."

"Apa maksud Onii-sama?"

"Kau adalah cahaya harapan kaum seraphim, kau adalah puteri dalam ramalan yang akan membawa seorang Ksatria Suci untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini. Bahkan nama kalian berdua sudah tergores abadi dalam kitab kuno dan mungkin sekaranglah waktunya untuk kau pergi menemui Ksatria itu Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Ksatria yang Onii-sama katakan. Bagaimana jika seandainya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini. Aku takut Onii-sama, aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya bertempur dan menggunakan sihir dengan benar."

Puteri Seraphine itu menangis terisak. Ia masih terlalu labil untuk mengemban tugas seberat ini. Selama belasan tahun hidup terasing, tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir secara menyeluruh karena tanda kutukan sialan itu, lalu tiba-tiba pada hari ini kerajaan diserang dan nyawanya terancam bahaya, ditambah dirinya yang harus menemukan ksatria –entah siapa, yang dalam ramalanpun tidak disebutkan ciri-ciri fisik secara signifikan. Hanya nama Puteri Seraphine Uchiha dan Medjai Suci-lah yang tertera dalam kitab kuno, tidak ada yang lain.

"Dengar... Takdir akan mempertemukan kalian berdua. Mungkin bukan kaulah yang menemukan keberadaannya melainkan dia yang akan menemukanmu Sasuke. Sesuai ramalan dia akan menjadi Ksatria pelindungmu, Puteri Seraphine yang akan menjadi cahaya pendukung Sang Surya. Kau adalah rembulan maka dialah sang mentari. Kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Percayalah Sasuke... Aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis ular itu mendapatkanmu."

Sejak tadi sang ratu hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antar kedua anaknya, dan dia terenyuh mendengarkan ucapan putera mahkota yang selalu saja dapat menentramkan situasi sulit yang penuh kekalutan. Terbukti dengan pancaran percaya diri Sasuke yang mendadak timbul setelah mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Menyerah sekarangpun dengan menyalahkan takdir tidak akan berguna. Seluruh nasib rakyat negeri ini bergantung padamu. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, biarkanlah hatimu yang menuntun, percayalah pada kata hatimu. 'Orang itu' sudah terikat denganmu sejak ratusan tahun lalu sebelum kalian dilahirkan, bisa dibilang kalian adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah.

Kami akan menunggu dan bertahan semampu kami sampai kau kembali bersamanya. Ingat, aku dan Otou-sama sudah menyegel tanda kutukan itu, 'dia' tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaanmu selama kau masih bisa menahan sihir yang akan kau gunakan. Jangan terlalu sering memakai kekuatan dengan volume berat, cakramu itu terbatas pemakaiannya, jika kau nekat maka 'dia' akan langsung menemukan keberadaanmu saat itu juga."

"Aku mengerti, tapi..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan lebar Itachi dengan gemetaran, keringat dingin mengucur ditubuh mungilnya sampai menyebabkan telapak tangannya serasa beku dan lembab. Tapi sentuhan hangat Itachi berhasil mengembalikan ketegaran Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya kau keluar dari sini. Aku akan membuka portal dan mengaktifkan sihir pelindung untukmu," Itachi melirik kearah ratu yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan pipi berlinangan airmata. "Okaa-sama, kita harus mengungsikan Sasuke segera. Apa Okaa-sama masih bisa memakai sihir?"

Sang ratu mengangguk mantap, ia menatap puteri kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, mendekap serta menciuminya sebelum berpisah, kemudian dengan satu helaan nafas panjang ia mengawal Sasuke bersama Itachi untuk meninggalkan kamar pengasingan.

Didepan pintu tebing rupanya telah berdiri tegap beberapa pasukan pengawalan yang tadi diminta oleh Itachi, mereka menunduk hormat pada keluarga kerajaan sebelum mengepung dan memperkuat penjagaan terhadap Sasuke. Dikanan dan kiri Sasuke, ibu dan kakaknya memasang sikap waspada, sementara dirinya sejak tadi tak berhenti gemetaran didalam rangkulan hangat sang kakak. Ia takut, cemas, semua tidak terpungkiri, ketakutan-ketakutan dan pikiran negatif malah semakin menjerumuskan dirinya.

BRAKK.

Beberapa batang kayu pohon ditaman itu tumbang, lalu hancur terbelah dua dengan serpihannya yang menyebar hingga menciptakan debu kering. Sasuke terbatuk, rangkulan pada bahunya terlepas, dan Itachi bergerak maju untuk memasang badan didepan adik juga ibunya. Mata onyxnya sempat melebar ketika debu yang beterbangan diudara mulai menipis, ia dapat menangkap sosok makhluk besar berwajah buas. Sosok-sosok itulah yang telah memporak porandakan bagian belakang kastil. Sementara itu suara ledakan dari medan pertempuran didepan kastil masih terdengar lantang. Pasti telah banyak korban yang gugur dalam pertarungan malam ini.

"Y-Yang Mulia... Itu-Itu Ogre," salah satu pengawal terlihat gentar melihat refleksi makhluk pemakan daging layaknya zombie frankenstein yang saat ini menatap mereka dengan sorotan buas penuh ancaman.

"Jangan sampai makhluk-makhluk itu menyentuh Sang Puteri!" titah Itachi lantang. Ia mencengkeram kuat pegangan pedangnya sambil memastikan kedua wanita dibelakangnya aman, tidak ada Ogre yang bersembunyi dibelakang sana.

Sasuke semakin bergetar ketakutan, memeluk erat ibunya yang juga sama takutnya dengan dirinya. Onyx kelamnya yang tersaput airmata mulai memperhatikan bagaimana para pengawal mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi dirinya, ia melihat beberapa prajurit seraphim gugur layaknya dedaunan kering, sama dengan bangsa Ogre yang tumbang membusuk ketika mendapatkan serangan sihir dari bangsa malaikat. Sasuke beralih menatap kakaknya, mata pedang totsuka kepunyaan Itachi mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan yang begitu pekat. Cahaya-cahaya itu berpendar dan menyelimuti raga mempesona sang putera mahkota. Keahlian sihir serta pengendalian cakra Itachi memang nyaris setingkat ayahnya, namun Itachi masih berada beberapa level dibawah sang raja.

BLAARRR!

Ledakan dari arah timur membumi hanguskan sebagian belakang kastil. Tanah-tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau kini tak berbentuk asri lagi, hanya meninggalkan sebuah parit dengan nyala api panas ditengahnya. Pasukan bersayap kelelawar dengan wujud singa mengerikan kini menerobos masuk sampai ketempat mereka.

Celaka! Ini buruk! Jika Chimaera sudah bisa melewati benteng depan berarti keadaan disana sudah lebih kacau dari ini. Bagaimana dengan keadaan raja? Apa beliau selamat? Bagaimana dengan para prajurit serta rakyatnya? Dan dimana bala bantuan dalam posisi genting seperti sekarang.

Itachi mengembangkan sayap putihnya yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus nan lebat, terbang melayang dengan gagahnya sambil menyerang pasukan Chimaera dengan pedang totsuka yang kini semakin melebar dan memanjang. Menebas tubuh-tubuh iblis yang mulai bergelimpangan dengan darah hitam mengental. Aura kemerahan yang menyelimuti sosoknya kian menyebar, membentuk sebuah bayangan raksasa setinggi puluhan kaki. Sasuke tercengang, baru kali ini ia melihat mode seraphim Itachi didalam pertarungan. Pantas saja kakaknya dinobatkan sebagai Putera Mahkota terkuat dalam sejarah, bahkan dulu ayahnya sebagai raja tidak sekuat Itachi ketika masih menjadi seorang pangeran.

"Okaa-sama!" pekik Itachi menengok kebelakang ketika ada salah satu Chimaera yang berhasil lolos dan mengarah mendekati Sasuke.

Sang ratu –Uchiha Mikoto, sempat tersentak dan dengan cekatan memasang tubuhnya didepan Sasuke, mengeluarkan energi cakranya membentuk sihir pelindung yang memantulkan serangan musuh hingga menembus raga pemiliknya sendiri. "Bawa Sasuke, Itachi!" Nada absolute itu meluncur bebas dari bibir ratu seraphine.

Itachi menebas makhluk bersayap terakhir dan segera terbang menghampiri Sasuke, ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk mendekap pinggang Sasuke, kemudian menyadari bahwa pasukan Chimaera semakin banyak memasuki tempat itu. Sembari menggertakan giginya, ia terbang menjauh bersama ibunya, membawa Sasuke pergi untuk di ungsikan.

"Nii-sama!" Sasuke berteriak panik, puluhan anak panas berapi meluncur cepat kearah mereka. Itachi tak sempat menghindar, alhasil sayap kirinya tertembus panah berapi itu hingga menjalari rasa panas dan kebas pada persendian ototnya. Laju terbangnya perlahan menurun, Mikoto yang menyadari hal itu lekas membantu pangeran seraphim untuk mempertahankan posisi terbangnya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan mereka bertambah banyak, sementara pasukan kita semakin sedikit jumlahnya," ujarnya lirih, permata onyxnya memandangi para malaikat yang tersisa ditempat itu, semuanya bertarung habis-habisan untuk mempertahankan kastil juga Sasuke. Bunyi suara-suara ledakan dan jeritan kesakitan mulai membahana digendang telinganya. Itachi menurunkan dirinya diatas permukaan tebing tinggi yang dibawahnya terdapat kumpulan awan-awan putih, ia tidak tahu lagi akan kemana, jika ia memaksakan dirinya pergi lebih jauh hal itu malah semakin membahayakan Sasuke.

"Onii-sama?" panggil Sasuke gugup, mata bulatnya tampak berkaca-kaca ketika melihat senyum lembut namun getir dibibir kakaknya. Firasat Sasuke memburuk. Ia melirik kearah ibunya dan senyuman yang sama juga ia dapatkan dibibir Mikoto. Terlebih pandangan mereka menyorot kesedihan serta kecemasan, dan semua itu tertuju hanya pada sosoknya seorang.

Itachi melepaskan dekapannya, merapalkan sesuatu pada telapak tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja lingkaran kekkai transparan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana, lingkaran magis itu menahan dirinya agar tetap ada didalam. Perlahan ia merasa kalau tubuhnya mulai tertarik memasuki kumpulan awan-awan putih dibawah tebing.

"Onii-sama! Okaa-sama!" Sasuke menjerit pilu, ia menggedor-gedor permukaan kekkai yang mengungkung tubuhnya, dan semakin bergerak jatuh kebawah.

"Percayalah pada hatimu. Jaga diri baik-baik Sasuke," ucap Itachi yang sosoknya semakin terlihat menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto yang samar-samar masih dapat terdengar. "Jangan kembali sebelum kau bertemu dengan pelindungmu. Pastikan kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu secara berlebih. Berhati-hatilah nak."

Airmata Sasuke bergulir deras ketika mendengar nasihat ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tinggal di dunia asing tanpa salah satu keluarga disisinya, dan bagaimana caranya ia menemukan pelindungnya yang keberadaannya saja tidak ia ketahui. Lalu... Bagaimana caranya ia pulang nanti? Sasuke tidak tahu Itachi mentransfernya kemana. Yang ia tahu, sebuah lubang dimensi tengah melahap dirinya menuju suatu tempat asing yang mungkin tidak akan pernah disukainya.

"ONII-SAMA! OKAA-SAMA!"

 **.**

Hujan lebat melatar belakangi kota Tokyo sore ini. Aroma campuran tanah dan air menguar semerbak layaknya aroma theraphy dari alam. Gemericik tetesan air dari langit perlahan mereda, menyisakan rintik kecil yang masih berguguran dari warna langit kelabu. Para pejalan kaki nampak sibuk dengan urusan dan pikirannya masing-masing, berlalu lalang dijalan becek dengan tambahan payung diatas kepala mereka dan sebagian juga memakai sweater atau jaket tebal yang melindungi tubuh si pembawa payung. Bunyi cipratan pelan berasal dari bawah, tepatnya setiap langkah tiap orang yang berjalan diatas genangan air.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menggenggam payung berwarna oranye gelap. Jaket tebal berwarna hitam melindunginya dari derai hujan dan angin dingin. Dibalik jaketnya terlihat kemeja berwarna biru cerah dengan dalaman kaos ketat berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan dengan lambat, menelusuri jalan menuju sebuah halte pemberhentian bus yang nampaknya cukup sepi. Pemuda itu berdiri sendirian dibawah atap halte, melipat payungnya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel, kemudian ia terdiam, ujung sepatunya melakukan gerakan naik turun yang seirama. Ia terlihat menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone besar yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi alat pendengar musik tersebut.

Dibalik earphone yang menggantung dikepalanya, terlihat warna rambut berwarna pirang keemasan. Pemuda itu juga memiliki kontur wajah yang tegas dan tampan, sepasang mata biru yang indah, hidung bangir nan mancung, rahang yang tegas, terdapat tiga luka goresan dimasing-masing pipinya yang sewarna tan, bibir merahnya yang sejak tadi ikut menyenandungkan lagu-lagu favoritnya bergerak-gerak melafalkan bait demi bait lirik yang dihafalnya luar kepala. Secara keseluruhan pemuda itu memang sangat tampan, menarik, dan gayanya cukup trendy namun terkesan cuek.

Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang mengingat kedua orangtuanya merupakan pebisnis yang sangat loyal juga ramah. Ia berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Hukum dan saat ini ia tengah berada di semester keempat. Seharusnya sejak pukul 3 sore tadi ia sudah berada dirumah, jika saja salah satu dosen dikampusnya tidak memundurkan jam perkuliahan karena urusan mendadak. Jadilah ia pulang lebih telat dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Naruto berdecak sebal ketika menyadari rintik hujan kecil masih saja berguyuran, ditambah lagi disekitar sana tidak ada bus atau kendaraan lain yang melintas. Kepala pirangnya menoleh kesana-kemari diiringi dengan lirikan mata sewarna lautan yang memicing tajam. Sepi. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara tetesan air hujan diatas atap halte. Namun, perhatiannya tertumbuk pada satu titik dimana ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik bergaun putih polos selutut. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah, terbasahi air hujan yang terus menetes-netes dari tiap surainya. Pakaiannya juga basah sebagian. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit kelabu, terlihat sedih juga putus asa. Raut cantiknya menampakan rasa lelah luar biasa.

Selama beberapa saat dia terdiam dengan kepala yang mendongak kearah langit –entah apa yang diperhatikannya, yang Naruto tahu tiba-tiba tubuh langsing si gadis ambruk diatas tanah dengan gaun putihnya yang terkotori genangan air keruh. Kaki pucatnya yang terbujur tanpa alas kaki terlihat sedikit memerah dibagian telapaknya, tanda bahwa si gadis sudah cukup berjalan dengan kaki telanjang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Naruto spontan saja terkejut. Ia berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh lemah yang ternyata sangat mungil didalam dekapannya. Nafas gadis cantik itu terhembus cepat dan terkesan tidak beraturan, raut wajahnya terlihat pias dan bibirnya yang membiru menggigil karena kedinginan. Naruto menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia sempat memutar kepalanya ke belakang lalu berbalik ke depan lagi. Sial! Tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya. Telapak tangan Naruto menepuk pipi mulus si gadis.

"Nona, hei nona sadarlah..."

Sang gadis menggeliat lemah dan berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Leguhan dari bibir mungilnya terdengar begitu sengau. Ketika kelopak mata berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu membuka, Naruto sempat terpaku ditempatnya. Mata obsidian si gadis serasa menyihir dirinya. Mata itu sungguh kelam dan indah, bentuknya bulat dan juga jernih, Naruto seakan tengah menyelami angkasa luar dan terjebak di dalam dasarnya.

"Eumhh..." Suara leguhan si gadis mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto di dunia nyata. Kedua kelopak putih itu menutup kembali karena tak kuasa menahan gerimis air hujan yang menetes-netes diwajah serta matanya.

"N-Nona? He-Hei, Nona!" panggil Naruto panik, tangannya menepuk pelan pipi halus yang terasa dingin dikulitnya. Sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, Naruto bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu, bisa dibilang ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis cantik pingsan ditengah jalan begitu saja kan?

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi, Naruto lekas mencopot jaket tebal yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya, memakaikannya pada tubuh ramping si gadis lalu menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto mendekap sosok itu di dadanya. Ia tidak mau gadis cantik itu sampai mati kedinginan. Setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan pertolongan terlebih dahulu sekarang. Soal siapa gadis itu dan dimana asalnya, Naruto bisa menanyakan semua hal itu nanti –lebih tepatnya setelah gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya.

 **.**

"Pangeran! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu prajurit kerajaan pada Itachi yang nampak berlutut diatas reruntuhan dengan banyaknya luka akibat pertarungan. Sebelah sayapnya bahkan tertusuk anak panah hingga tembus dan mengucurkan banyak darah.

"Dimana... Baginda Raja dan Ratu? Apa mereka selamat?" Itachi menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, karena baginya luka-luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding keselamatan ayah, ibu, juga adik perempuannya.

"Mereka..." Prajurit itu terdiam, terlihat enggan juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan pada sang pangeran.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa kan?" tekan Itachi dengan ekspresi yang mengeras.

"Maaf, Pangeran, tapi... Yang Mulia Raja terluka sangat parah akibat terkena racun dari bisa basilisk Raja Underground. Sementara... sementara Yang Mulia Ratu..."

"Kenapa dengan Sang Ratu?" desak Itachi tak sabar, firasatnya entah kenapa terasa buruk. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga ibunya baik-baik sa–

"Yang Mulia Ratu telah tertawan, Pangeran. Tolong ampuni kami, kami lalai menjaga Sang Ratu,"

Detak jantungnya menggelegak keras. Itachi terlihat murka, ia bahkan langsung berdiri ditengah keadaannya yang terluka parah. "Apa?!" teriaknya lantang. Tangannya mengepal kuat sembari bersusah payah mencari pegangan ketika kakinya tak mampu untuk menyangga bobot tubuhnya sendiri. "Lalu dimana Otou-sama sekarang?"

Para demon itu mau bermain cara licik rupanya, menawan Ratu untuk ditukar dengan Puteri. Cih! Dasar iblis rendahan! Itachi menggeram kesal dan melampiaskannya dengan meremas batang pepohonan hingga hancur menjadi serpihan debu.

"Yang Mulia Raja sedang ditangani oleh beberapa tabib kerajaan yang selamat."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Itachi lekas memacu langkahnya memasuki istana yang kini nyaris tidak lagi berbentuk, seperti menyerupai reruntuhan dengan puing-puing bangunan hancur disegala sisi kerajaan. Tak hanya kastil yang bernasib mengenaskan, melainkan para prajurit yang gugur maupun terluka. Mereka semua bergeletakan diatas tanah, sebagaimana mestinya keadaan pasca perang. Walau ini bukanlah sebuah kekalahan karena bangsa seraphim mendapat bantuan dari makhluk-makhluk mitos tepat waktu, tapi kehilangan ratu sebagai tawanan para demon, itu sama saja lebih buruk dari kekalahan. Ini sangat memalukan, bangsa demon busuk yang selama ribuan tahun lalu selalu kalah dari bangsa seraphim, dihari ini mereka bahkan sanggup mengobrak abrik istana sampai sebegini parahnya.

Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, raut wajahnya terlihat murka dan rahangnya langsung mengeras. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat kacau dengan puing-puing yang berserakan. Seketika matanya yang memicing tajam penuh dendam, berubah drastis menjadi sendu. Itachi melihat ayahnya –sang raja seraphim yang terkenal kuat, namun pada hari ini beliau terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Uchiha Fugaku sudah sadar dari pingsannya, gulungan perban membelit beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terluka parah, bahkan sayap berkilau Fugaku nyaris patah akibat pertarungannya dengan raja demon berwujud ular.

"Otou-sama," Itachi memanggil lirih, sebisa mungkin ia tidak memperlihatkan bibirnya yang gemetar dan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Itachi malu, sebagai putera mahkota ia tak dapat melakukan banyak untuk melindungi keluarga serta kerajaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau sudah mengungsikannya ketempat yang aman kan?" Disaat-saat seperti ini sang raja bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan puteri kesayangannya daripada kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal lukanya sangat parah.

"Aku... Aku sudah mengungsikannya ketempat yang aman. Tapi... Tapi Okaa-sama–"

"Jangan khawatir... Ratu pasti akan baik-baik saja, mereka menginginkan Sasuke dan berencana menjadikan Ratu sebagai sandera untuk pertukaran. Aku juga mencemaskannya, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus berpikir jernih dan merencanakan strategi pertempuran selanjutnya. Mereka tidak akan berhenti disini, tidak dengan hanya menghancur kastil langit dan membawa pergi Sang Ratu, mereka menginginkan kehancuran kita, kehancuran bangsa seraphim."

Itachi mengangguk lemah, ia tahu dan ia sepemikiran dengan ayahnya. "Aku mengerti Otou-sama."

"Lalu dimana kau ungsikan Sasuke? Aku khawatir dia terlunta-lunta ditempat itu. Tidak ada yang menjaganya, dia hanya sendirian," kata Fugaku getir. Suaranya menyendu dengan tarikan nafasnya yang terdengar sesak.

"Aku mengungsikannya ke tempat yang menurutku cukup aman. Mereka tidak akan pernah menduganya, karena aku mengirimnya ke bumi. Akupun sama khawatirnya dengan Otou-sama, tetapi yang harus kita utamakan sekarang adalah rakyat seraphim beserta prajurit yang terluka diluar sana."

Kali ini Fugaku yang mengangguk. Ia memijit pelipisnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Kau benar puteraku. Tapi apakah Sasuke bisa menemukan pelindungnya di bumi?"

"Semua kita serahkan saja pada takdir. Baik Sasuke ataupun Ksatria itu sendiri, mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi. Mereka telah terhubung dengan benang merah yang mengikat jiwa keduanya sebelum mereka dilahirkan."

 **.**

Didalam kamar apartemen-nya Naruto terduduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tatapan menerawang, matanya sejak tadi tidak mampu teralihkan dari satu titik, dimana terdapat sesosok gadis cantik yang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang miliknya. Wajah gadis itu luar biasa cantiknya. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lebat dan panjang juga berwarna hitam seperti bulu gagak, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya mungil dengan warna merah yang merekah, kelopak matanya yang terpejam dipenuhi bulu mata tebal nan lentik dan didalam kelopak mata itu tersembunyi permata onyx yang sangat memukau.

Rasa-rasanya kesempurnaan sosok didepannya ini sangatlah tidak lazim. Intinya dia terlalu cantik dan sempurna seperti tidak memiliki celah layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Apa... Gadis itu memang benar-benar manusia? Naruto bahkan seratus kali lipat meragukan hal itu. Sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap ini ibarat kata sebuah mahakarya masterpiece, tidak ada yang seperti dia di dunia ini, Naruto yakin itu. Tapi...Mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu berspekulatif berlebihan.

Kepalanya tanpa sadar mengangguk, setuju dengan pikirannya yang hampir melantur. Kalau gadis ini bukan manusia lalu dia apa? Hantu? Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya karena menahan tawa. Betapa bodohnya otak Naruto saat ini.

Ia mencelupkan sebuah handuk kecil kedalam wadah berisi air hangat. Naruto berencana membersihkan tubuh kuyup si gadis dari sisa-sisa guyuran air hujan agar dapat sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya yang kedinginan. Tangan Naruto sampai bergetar ketika mengusap permukaan wajah seputih dan sehalus porselen itu. Jika diamati baik-baik, gadis itu sudah seperti boneka keramik mahal dari negeri china. Benar-benar sempurna tanpa celah.

Saat sedang mengusap bagian leher, gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu dipundak sang gadis. Seperti sebuah tanda berwarna hitam. Naruto meletakan handuk basah itu kedalam wadah, ia memperhatikan pundak kiri si gadis lebih seksama, dan memang benar bahwa ada sebuah tanda disana yang berwarna kehitaman dengan bentuk yang menyerupai magatama. Naruto tergerak untuk menyentuhnya, ia menggerakan jari telunjuk kanannya untuk sedikit menekan tanda itu. Apakah itu tatto? Tapi kenapa gadis secantik ini memiliki tatto? Sayang bukan kulitnya yang mulus harus dihiasi hal-hal semacam itu.

"Ouch!" Naruto terpekik kaget ketika merasakan jarinya yang menyentuh kulit Sasuke seperti terserang arus listrik. Tatto itu sempat bersinar selama satu detik dan membuat Naruto meragukan pengelihatannya sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Tapi... Matanya terarah pada jarinya yang memerah. Rasa nyerinya bahkan terasa begitu nyata. Naruto mengulum jari telunjuknya kedalam mulut dan disaat yang bersamaan gadis itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Eugghh..." Bibir mungilnya meleguh, kedua mata yang sejak tadi terpejam mulai mengerjap lambat. Memperhatikan langit-langit kamar diatas sana kemudian mengedarkan matanya yang masih terlihat begitu sayu dan buram.

"Kau sudah sadar Nona?" tanya Naruto sigap. Ia sampai lupa pada kejadian aneh mengenai listrik yang menyengat dari tatto si gadis, ia juga lupa pada rasa sakitnya ketika melihat kelopak putih itu menampakan sinar onyx yang mempesona. "Uhh, maaf aku membawamu ke apartemenku karena aku tidak mungkin membawamu kerumah sakit hanya karena pingsan kan? Kau ingin kuhubungi keluargamu? Atau... Kau ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat?" cecar Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung yang terkesan kosong. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. "Dimana... Dimana ini? Aku... Ada dimana?"

"Kau dikamarku,"

Dahi putih itu mengernyit samar. "Bukan. Maksudku..." Ia kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-katanya.

Naruto yang tidak paham mencoba untuk menerka. "Kalau maksudmu daerah tempat tinggalku ini, kau tenang saja ini masih daerah Tokyo, distrik Konoha lebih tepatnya. Jangan-jangan kau dari kota lain ya lalu kau tersesat begitu? Yah, mungkin saja. Kalau boleh tahu dari mana kau berasal?"

"Palace Sky,"

"Huh? Palace...Sky? Itu dimana? Memangnya Jepang memiliki nama tempat seperti itu ya?"

"Jepang?"

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu terdiam sejenak. Pembicaraan mereka kok terdengar tidak nyambung ya? Apa hanya perasaan Naruto saja.

"Oh, kau pasti berasal dari negara luar ya?" Ia mencoba menerka. Puas dengan anggapannya Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Palace Sky itu ada dimana? Apa itu nama sebuah negara? Lucu sekali... Aku baru dengar ada nama negara seperti itu di bumi. Kalau diartikan dalam bahasa inggris berarti artinya 'istana langit' kan?"

"Aku...tidak mengerti," Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang meremas selimut terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"Apa? Tidak mengerti? Dibagian mananya? Apa kau tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang?"

"Aku..." Mata bulat si gadis berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah garis tipis ikut bergetar seperti cengkeraman tangannya.

"He-Hei kenapa kau menangis? Astaga... Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Naruto kelabakan. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika suara isakan lirih yang berasal dari mulut gadis itu terdengar. "Oh ayolah jangan menangis. Oke-oke aku tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi."

Sayangnya tangisan gadis cantik itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia sesegukan dan mengusap-usap pipi basahnya dengan kedua punggung tangan layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku dimana? Hiks, Onii-sama...aku ingin pulang," ucapnya sendu. Naruto yang ada disampingnya sampai bingung melakukan apa agar tangisan si cantik lekas segera berhenti.

"Ssstt jangan menangis. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lembut berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Sa-Sasuke–Uh–Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Maaa, Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke-chan," hibur Naruto memasang senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Naru..to? Hiks, aku...uh, pulang... Aku ingin –Hiks, pulang..."

"Pu-Pulang? Y-Y-Ya, ya akan kuantarkan kau pulang, tapi... aku tidak tahu dimana itu Palace Sky?"

"Langit..."

"Hah?"

"Diatas –Hiks, langit."

Naruto terdiam membisu. Sistem otaknya begitu lambat mencerna ucapan Sasuke, atau memang Sasuke yang berkata ngawur sampai ia merasa blank selama beberapa saat.

"Anoo... Kau jangan-jangan pasien rumah sakit jiwa ya?" tembak Naruto asal dengan wajah konyol tanpa dosa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti karena semua ucapan Sasuke terdengar janggal ditelinganya.

"Onii-sama..." lafal Sasuke, memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Ia berharap kakaknya akan datang lalu menjemputnya pulang dari sini.

Dunia tempat ia terdampar ini sangat aneh. Sejak semalam ia tak henti-hentinya menangis dan memandang keatas langit. Bahkan disini udaranya tidak sesegar dunianya. Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat ini, dunia yang entah bernama apa dipenuhi aura-aura negatif disekitarnya. Ia ingin terbang namun sayapnya tak mampu terentang dengan sempurna akibat tanda segel kutukan dipundak kirinya.

"Sasuke," bujuk Naruto yang sekarang tengah memberikan boneka beruang berukuran sedang padanya. Boneka itu dulunya adalah hadiah untuk mantan pacar Naruto tapi ternyata hubungan mereka terlanjur kandas sebelum ia sempat memberikannya.

Sasuke menatap boneka itu dan Naruto secara bergantian. Senyum charming Naruto terkesan hangat. Sedikit ragu dan takut Sasuke menerima boneka itu lalu memeluknya erat di dadanya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh mungilnya yang kedinginan. Sasuke terdiam, memperhatikan senyuman di bibir Naruto hingga rasanya senyum menawan itu sanggup melupakan kesedihan dihatinya.

Rupanya ia salah. Tidak semua aura di dunia ini terasa negatif, buktinya aura pemuda dihadapannya ini terasa sangat hangat dan dipenuhi oleh hal-hal positif. Naruto berbeda dan seakan yakin dengan pemikirannya, seulas senyum lembut Sasuke terpahat indah diwajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya ini mau dipersembahkan untuk Narusasu day, tapi kayanya ga jadi soalnya takut ga keburu nyelesaiin chap akhirnya sesuai deadline. Hehehe...

Ngomong-ngomong ini genre fantasy nagi yang pertama di fandom Naruto. Alurnya kecepetan ga? Kalo ada bahasa atau tulisan ngawur yang tidak dimengerti tolong dimaafkan ya karena udah lama banget ga nulis fantasy, keseringan romance abal sih. Hahaha... Buat chapter depan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi kok karena anggep aja ini untuk prolog.

Soal seraphim dan chimaera itu saya ambil dari salah satu novel yang menceritakan tentang dua makhluk itu, cuma lupa nama judulnya apa. Dan nagi cuma ngambil dua nama itu aja tapi alur ceritanya enggak. Semua murni dari otak saya. Sebenernya rencana fic ini udah lama tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Huff~ soal layak atau tidaknya biar kalian deh yang menilainya.

Berhubung saya udah mulai sibuk lagi, jadi kemungkinan publish ff akan jarang, kalo ada waktu luang dan pas libur nanti saya akan menulis secepat kilat untuk menghibur kalian semua. Ohohoho itupun kalo ada yang nungguin fic nagi sih *pundungdipelukansasu* ahaydeuh!

Udah deh segitu aja notes dari saya. Kebiasaan ngebacot banyak dibagian akhir jadi malu :p

Jaa matta ne minna :)


End file.
